SOLLUX CAPTOR: User Manual and Guide
by Dark Sword Pen
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a SOLLUX CAPTOR unit! Please take the time to read this manual before taking out your unit to ensure you use your new purchase to the best of his abilities and so that you avoid painful injuries.


**Disclaimer: Homestuck is made and owned by Andrew Hussie. I do not own the character used in this.**

A/N: I found out the other day that Hussie lives in Boston. I was so surprised because I live a few towns over from Boston. Guess who's taking a field trip later on this week!

I know someone already did this, but I got bored and decided to make my own.

* * *

><p><strong>SOLLUX CAPTOR: User Guide and Manual<strong>

**Congratulations! **You are now the proud owner of a SOLLUX CAPTOR unit! Please take the time to read this manual before taking out your unit to ensure you use your new purchase to the best of his abilities and so that you avoid painful burns, insults, or the loss of your favorite electronics.

Name: Sollux Captor; Will also respond to twinArmageddons, Mage of Doom, Sol, Hacker, Freak, Bipolar, or Thollukth. (The last three are not advised; less you wish to die)

Age:  6 in Alternian Solar Sweeps (13 in Human Years)

Place of Manufacture: Alternia

Height: Around 5'5

Sign: Gemini

Blood Color: Yellow

Typing Quirk: Replaces "s" with "2"; doubles all "i"s; writes "to" and "too" as "two"

**Your SOLLUX CAPTOR comes with:**

Two (2) Black shirts with yellow Gemini signs

Two (2) Pairs of gray pants

One (1) Pair of red and blue glasses*

One (1) Black shoe

One (1) White shoe

Three (3) Beehive mainframes

One (1) Miniaturized Lusus unit: Bicyclops

**Programming: **

Your SOLLUX CAPTOR comes with the fallowing traits:

Hacker: Your unit is ape-shit at hacking, he has read dozens of manuals and guides cover-to-cover. Just hand him a computer and he'll get to right to work.

Strobe Light: With his cool red and blue colored eye lasers, your SOLLUX CAPTOR unit makes one of the best strobe lights ever. Just drop him off at a club and watch how popular he gets!

School: Since your unit is only 13, he still has to go to school. Don't worry, for this gives you more time to find any electronics your unit has taken in order for their parts.

**How to remove your unit form his packaging:**

The only thing you must know is that SOLLUX CAPTOR will only get slightly annoyed with you if you attempt to do anything. You can attempt any of the following:

1. Smear Mind Honey on the floor. Your unit will smell it and yell at you not to eat it and to quickly clean it up.

2. Activate the Bicyclops unit. It will begin to stomp around wanting honey. Your SOLLUX CAPTOR unit will have no other choice but to wake up and feed it.

3. Get a FEFERI PEIXES or ARADIA MEGIDO to talk. SOLLUX CAPTOR will instantly wake up and talk back. You can open the box while he is talking.

4. Just open the box. Your unit will be a little annoyed for being woken up, but just give him your phone or a computer and he will forgive you.

**Reprograming:**

After you awaken you SOLLUX CAPTOR unit, you'll have to reprogram him to one of the following settings:

_Sarcastic Default_

_Bipolar Default_

_Psycho (Locked)_

_Calm (Locked)_

_Happy (Locked)_

Your unit is already defaulted with the _Sarcastic_ and _Bipolar_ modes. In _Sarcastic _mode, SOLLUX will be-of course- sarcastic. Hopefully, you can tell the difference between sarcasm and his real tone. _Bipolar _mode is when your unit will have horrible mood swings. These may vary.

_Psycho _mode is unlocked for a reason. YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE EAT THE MIND HONEY!

_Calm_ and _happy _only happen if your unit is with a FEFERI or ARADIA unit. That, or he could have just had all of his teeth knocked out by being practically being thrown down a flight of stairs by KARKAT VANATS and lost his lisp plus his ability to have cool rave strobe light eyes.

**Relationships: **

KARKAT VANTAS: Considered one of your units best friends. The two can be seen arguing over the stupidest things. Their friendship could escalate if left in a room alone for a few hours.

TEREZI PYROPE: Once your SOLLUX CAPTOR unit goes blind, he asks TEREZI PYROPE to help him learn the ways of being blind.

FEFERI PEIXES: A potential matesprite. The two can be seen talking about their feelings.

ARADIA MEGIDO: SOLLUX CAPOTR'S best friend. She is a possible matesprite for your unit and it is said he accidently killed her by eating mind honey. This is, of course, one of the many acts of VRISKA SERKET.

ERIDAN AMPORA: This unit wishes to become kismesisses with your unit. It may or may not happen; probably not since ERIDAN killed FEFERI and caused your unit to go blind.

**Cleaning:**

SOLLUX CAPTOR can clean himself. He will only ask for assistance after he goes blind.

**Feeding:**

Same as cleaning. He can feed himself but will need some help after going blind.

**Rest:**

We have supplied you with enough Sopor Slime to last you a lifetime. Just do not let GAMZEE MAKARA touch it. He has his own supply to eat.

Your unit will only need help getting into his 'bed' after going blind.

**FAQ:**

Q: My unit hasn't come out of my room in days! What should I do?

A: Just smear some of the Mind Honey around your house and SOLLUX CAPTOR should come out to clean it up before anyone eats it. You should hide the electronic he was using before he finishes.

Q: Half my house is destroyed and it seems his eyes have lost their colors! Why is that?

A: Your unit wither accidently ate some of the Mind Honey or got into a fight with ERIDAN EMPORA. If his Lusus was not harmed in the process, then it was most likely a fight.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: You open the box and see a small, yellow bug on the bottom. Ew!

Answer: It seems you have gotten the Grub!Sollux unit. You can either send it back or wait till it grows up into SOLLUX CAPTOR. If you wait for it to grow up, then contact us so we may send you the appropriate things you need to take care of a young grub.

Problem: You cannot find any of your electronics and it seems the air conditioner has been taken apart. What the hell is going on?

Answer: This is in your units programming. You can either go out and buy new ones or get him to rebuild them. We are sorry we cannot help you any more than that.

**End notes:**

With enough time and patients, your SOLLUX CAPTOR unit could probably become of the best companions you could ever have. We wish you luck with your new unit!

*_Your SOLLUX CAPOTR unit only uses these glasses. Do not attempt to give him 3-D glasses if he loses his original pair. _


End file.
